A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Duchess)
"A Moon Star is Born" is the first episode of the first season of Sailor Duchess planned to be made by Duchess Productions. It appeared on YouTube in January 30, 2018. It will released on November 13, 2019 with a a double feature The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro to the Rescue Plot: Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Luna - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Molly Baker - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Melvin Butler - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Ikuko Tsukino - Toodles (Tom and Jerry) * Haruna - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Susan Baker - Flo (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Morga - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Queen Beryl - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jedite - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) Parts: # Sailor Duchess Episode 1 Part 1 Quotes: * Narrator: A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization, ruled by Miss Kitty. Everything was peaceful, until the arrival of the evil Kismet. * (Kismet Laughing Sinisterly): First the moon shall be mine, then the universe. * Narrator: To conquer the moon, Kismet unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although here world was destroyed, Miss Kitty's last hope was the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal, and the Cresent Moon Wand. * Miss Kitty: Only this crystal and wand and combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed. But most of all, you protect our dear Princess Duchess. Understand? * Kitty and Kimba: Yes. * Narrator: Frozen in moonbeam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to 'em all. The queen's lion advisers, Kitty and Kimba, must find the princess so she will at last be safe. And so, our story begins. * Thomas O'Malley: Hey, watch it, Meatball head. * Duchess: Oh, sorry. * Toodles Galrone: 30?! You said you studied! Know what you need to do? * Duchess: No. * Toodles Galrone: Go back to the library to study for another algebra test. * Duchess: I am Sailor Duchess, the champion of Justice. And I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and the means you. * Warren T. Rat: What? The energy! Someone will pay dearly for this. Trivia: * This episode will be in loving memory of Chris Wiggins (1931-2017). Gallery: Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Serena/Sailor Moon Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Perdita as Amy/Sailor Mercury Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Raye/Sailor Mars Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella as Mina/Sailor Venus Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Flo-0.jpg|Flo as Susan Baker Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis as Morga Kismet 2.jpg|Kismet as Queen Beryl Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Jedite Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Duchess Productions